


Love & War

by NaturalMagick99



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalMagick99/pseuds/NaturalMagick99
Summary: Ares and Aphrodite have a very unique date night.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Love & War

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the song: "Bruises and Bitemarks" - Good Grenades https://youtu.be/36714VSOchI I do not own copyrights to this song. 
> 
> All characters mentioned belong to UsedBandaid Illustrations.

Aphrodite sipped her wine as she checked and scrolled through Fatesbook quickly. Ares had excused himself for a moment from dinner claiming that there was something to attend to, not that she hadn’t heard the line before since it was a regular occurrence. A while later, he returns, dressed in a suit, for once, that hugged him in all the right places. The pants showed just how toned his ass was and how long his legs were. The jacket revealed his broad and strong shoulders but hid the contents beneath like a slight tear in a much-anticipated gift. 

He sat down and continued their dinner, which consisted of small talk and the usual catch up conversation. “So…” Aphrodite trailed off a bit as she studied his eyes that were stern and determined but had glints of the tender and passionate lover that she knew all too well. “How about we take this party somewhere else?” she leaned over the table her dress tantalizing the idea of what the night would entail, her voice now a near hiss of seduction and aided by a coy smirk.

Ares smirked and studied her features and how she made her hair silhouette her face before her phone went off.  _ Incoming text from: Hephaestus _ . His smile quickly faded and Aphrodite saw the fire rise in his eyes. 

“You said he was busy.” Ares basically growled as he began to stand and adjust the cuffs of his jacket, undoing the buttons slowly.

“H-He was… Is. He is busy.” 

“Then tell me… Why… Why is he texting you if he is  _ busy _ ?” 

“I don’t know!” Aphrodite snapped quickly since he seemed to have a tone of accusation only earning her a glare from him.

“Car. Now,” he said through gritted teeth, “We are leaving.” 

“No, we are finishing dinner. He is busy as he always is.”

“Apparently not enough. Now, I will say it one more time. Go to the car. I am taking you home.”

Aphrodite glared back and stood as she saw his eyes redden. She turned her head causing her hair to fiercely whip behind her before she stormed out of the restaurant and waited at the car. Ares followed shortly after and opened the door for her before slamming it shut, getting in and driving off. 

He clutched the wheel tightly his knuckles turning a lighter shade of yellow. “You said he wouldn’t be a problem,” Ares said sharply as he shifted gears and took a sharp left.

“He isn’t a problem. You are making a big deal out of it!”

“BECAUSE YOU LIED!” 

“Oh! I’m the liar? I’m the liar! You said you wouldn’t let work interfere and you walked off! I told you he was busy! How was I supposed to know he would text me, Ares? I am not Atropos!”

He slammed on the breaks once they were at her house and watched as she got out before turning off the car and following her. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” she barked back at him, the anger and frustration becoming readily apparent in her voice due to how the night was turning out while she unlocked the door and proceeded to make her way in. He pushed her in and kicked the door closed pinning her with her stomach pressed against the wall and a hand behind her back. “Watch who you are talking to,” he growled as he spun her around and pinned her hands above her head. 

Ares began to kiss and bite on her neck, working his way up and leaving a trail of passionate bruises in his wake. He bit too hard once he reached her jaw earning a yelp. “Don’t think you can get away so easily,” He snarled in her ear sending a wave of chills down her spine. “A-Ares…” Aphrodite stammered trying to regain herself since she was still upset about dinner,” you ruined tonight.” He simply smirked and pushed his knee between her legs parting them and brushed her clit. Aphrodite stood on tiptoes while her eyes fluttered closed as he continued, a breathy sigh escaping her lips as her head began to swim, but she shook it off and glared up to him. 

Ares chuckled and pulled her close suddenly. He lifted her up, a hand on her ass supporting her weight as he kissed her forcefully and earned the kiss back. “Let me make it up to you,” he mouthed in a rough tone before he began to kiss on her again and tore the dress off of her. Aphrodite had her hands pressed against his chest and slid them up cupping his face then running them into his hair as her legs tightened around his waist. He bit her lip and pressed her against the wall to pull his shirt off before carrying her to the bedroom and tossing her on the bed like the was weightless. 

Aphrodite gasped and shifted to her knees, crawling her way to the edge of the bed as Ares pushed her back. She reached over brushing her fingertips against his crotch teasingly; then began to undo his pants only to have Ares once again push her back and climb on top of her, a hand placed on her throat squeezing the sides just tight enough to give her a rush. He kissed her with a red-blooded appetite and worked his way down her body, leaving hickeys and bite marks along her torso as he reached his target. Starting on the thigh to his left, he began to slowly nip his way up lingering with a tantalizing air to it and paused. He flicked his eyes up to Aphrodite and smirked as he saw that her eyes were closed with anticipation; then, he began to do the same to her left leg leaving darker bruises. 

Ares reached under her to grab her ass, roughly followed by pulling her underwear off of her while his free hand explored her body. “St-Stop being such a tease,” she stammered out which earned a more sadistic grin as he slid his hands onto her thighs and pulled them up and apart, suddenly causing her to yelp in surprise. He leaned down, his eyes glowing that blood-thirsty red showing he was still angry before leaning in and beginning to eat her out aggressively. 

His tongue began to assault her clit as she moaned and let it explore and pillage every fold and crease while he rewarded himself with the spoils of sweet nectar that had started to produce itself. Aphrodite shuddered and bucked up against his lips as he continued relentlessly. Ares continued until he felt she was ready and pulled his cock out. He shifted once more before pushing himself forcefully into her and started to pound her, her screams of pleasure filling the room as a result. He smirked as he continued to drive deeply inside reaching her depths; then, he grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap. 

The iris skinned goddess began to grind ferociously against the bronze-toned man who had hold of her waist. He slid one hand to the small of her back the other combing through her shining locks and held her close as they delved into a mutual rhythm. She kissed him deeply and moaned against his lips as he lifted her and slammed her down being a bit rougher than he was before. Just as she neared her first dose of relief, he pulled away to grab his tie. Aphrodite had little time to register what had happened before he turned her over and tied her hands behind her back which left her face buried in the 1500 thread count sheets and her heart-shaped ass on display. 

She bit her lip turning her head enough to see the tall war god standing behind her erect like a sculpture at a shrine. He placed his large calloused hands on her waist and pulled her close grinding against her entrance teasingly until she whined in want. 

“What was that?” He purred as to dragoon a response. 

“You’re being such a tease,” Aphrodite trailed for a moment, “Please…”

“‘Please’ What?”

“Please stop teasing me…”

“‘Please stop teasing me,’ what?” He smirked as he pressed his tip against her folds threatening reentry but not following through.

“Please stop teasing me, Sir… Fuck me already,” she whined but tried to have a tone of authority at the end.

Ares bit his lip and responded by sliding his left hand to her shoulder and shoving her down on his member, hitting her cervix. Aphrodite groaned in pleasure as he began to impel her over and over with herculean might. He continued to relentlessly pleasure the goddess before him seeming to have the stamina to go on forever. She, unbeknownst to him, had other plans and hooked her leg around his, flipping them with her now on top and riding him with her back still to him. He had a look of shock for a split second but grinned moving his hands back to her waist and guided her as she bounced on his lap. He watched her figure and how it moved taking it in and analyzing it as if preparing for something. 

Aphrodite moaned and shuddered as she began to reach her climax. Her lover took notice of her behavior and removed her bindings and leaned up. Her back was pressed against his chest as he wrapped his rugged arms around her. He had one hand trailing down and cupping the mound of flesh that was mingling with his, beginning to rub her in all the right ways never missing a beat only speeding their tempo up with his expertise. His other hand cupped her breast as his fingers danced and twirled around her mauve nipple earning a breathy groan of approval. 

Ares continued to pick up his face as their bodies seemed to dance together in a pleasingly chaotic way. Her back arched and she let a lusty, cherubic moan escape her lips as she came and a low, gravelly groan coming from the cove that held her body close. He turned her head gingerly and kissed her deeply as she relaxed against him. “I hope you aren’t thinking this is over so soon,” He teased her all the while his lips brushed against hers. 

“Of course not.” She smirked before continuing, “But I can get comfortable.”

“Good, because I haven’t even given you your present yet.”


End file.
